customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Firebreathingduck/My Desire To Adopt Custom Sasukepedia Wiki
Reason 1 For some time, our two admins: SrWIlson3s and Bartjks haven't made any contributions to the wiki, but there are still people contributing to the wiki. This may seem fine, but really it's not. One user has been terrorizing the wiki with threats of vandalism, poorly edited pages, and ignoring his flaws. None of us have been able to cooperate with him, and adopting this wiki will make it way easier to cooperate in the sense that he's intimidated easily (This was proved on Sasukepedia). Before you make assumptions, no. I don't want to use my adoption poorly and outright ban him, I want to bring out his good side, and we've all wanted to help him, but since we have no means of doing so, it's been very hard to even communicate with him. *'Reason 1 - Problematic Users' Reason 2 This is (in a sense) piggybacking off of Reason 1, but no matter. The admins have for some time left this wiki to collect dust. With a wiki with no moderation, it spiralled into chaos after enough people found the once peaceful wikia. There's been fights, many many pages deleted, and even entire purges of pages JUST 'to get someone to leave for a week. I want to stop that, and restore the wiki to what it once was, but better. If my adoption is a success, I will not only make attempts to restore order to the wikia, but make attempts to coexist with the people who have purged many amazing pages. *'Reason 2 - Inactive Admins Reason 3 Since November of 2018, we've had a whole bunch of success by getting users to try out the wiki, despite how much it has suffered. Instead of having 6 somewhat active users, it's increased to 11, and we've managed to somewhat pull the brakes, but it's still getting worse, because the "problematic user", betterly known as "T2T", managed to get 2 people on his side, and it's been getting messier, even with the new users that WANT to help out with the wiki, the ideas led to new ideas, which ended into a huge schism of the wiki. My side wanted us to have at least a little order and at least have the pages better to look at, but the other side wants it to be a lazy wiki, do whatever you want and how you choose it. I want to use my adoption to show how we can thrive together if at least some effort was put into the pages. I will not only try to spread that message, but I will end the little schismic dispute which is increasingly growing. *'Reason 3 - Newcomers' Disputes' Summary Of My Desire This wiki seems lost, but really we've had more users then we've ever had. Even though we've been growing, the community of the wiki is in ruins. Everyone has been fighting, deleting pages, and threatening a lot of things. There is no moderation, so the wars grow every day. I want to change that. I believe in a peaceful, non-violent wiki that can still fit with the original guidelines of making your own imaginary page related to the actual Sasukepedia. -Firebreathingduck Category:Blog posts